dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Answers Found in Training Super Saiyan Goku/Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth)/@comment-34021327-20190914225852
I've made my conclusion. Super Vegeta = Super Saiyan Goku Super Trunks > Super Saiyan Gohan unless facing Androids, then Gohan >> Super Trunks Overall: Vegeta = Goku Why? I find the ATK boost on Vegeta more valuable than the situational support. However Goku stacks DEF faster and can lower ATK; his support is still no joke on his own team either, and helps his team more than Vegeta helps his. Vegeta is more useful as an all-around unit since you can smack him on any team and he'll be good, but Goku is still a very awesome support unit. Super Trunks is obviously much better than Gohan (Gohan is arguably worse than Vegeta and Goku)... until you fight an Androids/Cell Saga enemy which are actually pretty relevant for the 300M Celebration. With those conditions met he becomes a monster to say the least; he gains a boost equal to Trunks, along with additionals boosted by and a high chance to crit. He's basically a mini SSBE Vegeta. Outside of that Trunks is massively ki-sufficient with big buffs but only useful for end-of-fight stuff due to his gradual debuffs. But even then you don't need it because Vegeta can easily hold his own, hitting well in the millions range and can stack further to realistic heights of 1.5mil in longer battles, all while retaining great defensive potential. But as for specific game modes: Dokkan Events: Vegeta (most nowadays can't have ATK or DEF lowered, so Vegeta's offensive potential is more useful) Battlefield: Goku (lowers ATK, stacks DEF faster; in this particular battlefield Gohan destroys any enemy with ease) Legendary Goku: Vegeta (all-around good and isn't weak to the final type- Goku hits like a wet napkin and gets hit hard by supers, and can't lower UI Goku's ATK. Trunks also can greatly lower Goku's DEF) Infinite DB History: Either (Stage 1 goes to Vegeta, stage 2 to Goku. Reason being that Vegeta is able to be used on either without suffering, but Goku is weak to the final type in Stage 1 meaning he gets hit hard on Supers. that's offset by the fact that Gohan's busted passive can be activated and the fact that in Stage 2, he can lower Cell's attack and make him way less threatening.) SBR: Goku (Goku is better in practice thanks to his ATK lowering and support. Though Vegeta can be used for Full Power which contributes to his versatility) TL;DR Vegeta is a versatile mixed fighter and excels at both ATK and DEF, and packs a punch with Trunks to finish bosses; Goku is more useful but also more situational (his support only affects 1 category, his ATK lowering is usually nullified, and Gohan's passive doesn't activated often restricting him to the role of support unit). They're two units that are comparable but serve different purposes. Use them wisely. Edit: bonus points to Goku for being able to massively boost AGL SSJ2 Gohan and EZA STR Gohan.